Der Hass überdauert
by DiamondOfOcean713
Summary: Übersetzung. Es ist nicht so, dass ich wollte, dass es so ist wie es ist... Wir sind dazu verdammt, Feinde zu sein und gegeneinander kämpfen zu müssen. HPDM Slash, kurzer oneshot


**Titel:** Der Hass überdauert

**Originaltitel**: The Hate Lingers

**Autor**: moonlit-shadow0x -verbeugt-

**Übersetzerin**: DiamondOfOcean

**Rating:** T

**Genre**: Romanze, Angst

**Pairing**: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

**Summary**: Uebersetzung. Es ist nicht so, dass ich wollte, dass es so ist wie es ist... Wir sind dazu verdammt, Feinde zu sein und gegeneinander kaempfen zu muessen. HPDM Slash, kurzer one-shot

**Warnungen**: Slash

**Disclaimer:** Soo, diesmal gehört mich gar nichts, nothing, rien, nada, niente. Alles, was einem bekannt vorkommt, gehört Jo Rowling, der Rest gehört moonlit-shadow0x.

**Geschwafel des Übersetzers: **Ich habe diese Fanfiction auf der Suche nach englischen one-shots gefunden und da sie mir ganz gut gefallen hat, habe ich mir gleich eine Erlaubnis für die Übersetzung geholt. Ich hoffe, es ist anständig zu lesen.

Ach ja, für diejenigen, die immer überprüfen, ob auch alles Wort-für-Wort übersetzt wurde: Nein, wurde es nicht. Denn manchmal klingt die direkte Übersetzung im Deutschen einfach so lächerlich und plump, dass sich eine winzige Abweichung leider nicht vermeiden lässt.

**Der Hass überdauert**

Es ist nicht so, dass ich wollte, dass es so ist wie es ist.

Wir sind dazu verdammt, Feinde zu sein und gegeneinander kämpfen zu müssen.

Und ich weiß, dass es egal ist, was ich tue oder sage, du wirst immer zu mir zurückkommen, deine Augen sind dann Mitleid erregend und deine Haut zittert, weil sie berührt werden will.

Nein, ich will das überhaupt nicht...

Denn jetzt... jetzt sehe ich dich und du bist kaum mehr am Leben. Einst warst du wunderschön, doch nun haben sich deine grünen Augen so verdunkelt, dass sie fast schwarz wirken. Dein emphatischer Geist verblasste, als er einer leeren Hülle deiner Selbst gewichen war.

Und alles, woran ich denken kann, ist: Ist es meine Schuld? Habe ich dir das angetan?

Und ich weiß die Antwort. Ja, es war immer meine Schuld... Und auch wenn ich das weiß, kann und werde ich nicht... zugeben, dass ich an deinem Leiden schuld bin. Weil du das selbst gesagt hast.

Wir liebten uns.

Aber was bedeutet diese Liebe jetzt? Kannst du auf sie zählen, wenn dein Herz mit Verzweiflung besetzt ist? Kannst du dich auf sie verlassen, wenn du nichts mehr zu geben hast? Kann Liebe wirklich deine Probleme verstecken, sie wegsperren und dich jeden noch so kleinen Schmerz gefüllten Moment deines Lebens vergessen lassen?

Nein, Liebe kann nichts dergleichen vollbringen. Alles, was Liebe kann, ist, dich zu überragen, einzuschüchtern und für schwach zu erklären. Alles, was Liebe kann, ist, dich dazu zu bringen, den einen Moment zu mögen, um den nächsten dann zu hassen. Alles, was Liebe kann, ist, dir eine Entschuldigung zu geben... Eine Entschuldigung zum Leben, wenn du eigentlich nur noch verschwinden willst.

Was ist Liebe?

Was ist die Bedeutung von Liebe?

Wird sie mich retten, wenn ich gerettet werden muss? Wird sie meine Tränen wegwischen, wenn ich weine? Wird Liebe mich mit ihrer Zartheit streicheln, wenn ich Zuneigung brauche?

Doch du... du zeigtest mir, was Liebe war... Du zeigtest mir, was sie war und ich besaß sie. Ich hätte sie beinahe für mich behalten können... Aber ich, ich verliere alles.

Und jetzt beobachtest du mich. Deine Augen nehmen einen verletzten Blick an. Dein Atem beschleunigt sich und kleine Wasserperlen bilden sich auf deinen Wimpern. Fast kann ich deine Haut unter meinen Fingern fühlen.

Du entschuldigst dich, um aufstehen zu dürfen, deine Augen scheinen zu brennen. Mit einem letzten großen Schritt verlässt die die Große Halle... Alles, was mir bleibt, ist Erinnerung.

Es ist nicht so, dass ich es so wollte. Es ist nicht so, dass ich wusste, es würde geschehen. Es sollte nicht so sein. Aber ich brauchte es. Und ich brauche es noch immer.

Aber ich kann deinen erdrückenden Rufen nicht folgen. Ich kann dich nicht überall hin verfolgen und hoffen, dass du irgendwann meine wahren Gefühle entdeckst.

Warum? Weil es egal ist, wie sehr wir uns lieben... Der Hass wird unsere Liebe immer überdauern.

Der Hass wird immer vorhanden sein.

Der Hass beherrscht uns.

Und was ist Liebe?

Das kann ich nicht sagen... Aber das, was der Liebe am nahsten kommt... ist Hass.

**Ende**

x-x-x-x

**Anmerkung des Autors**: Ich bin in einer wirklich deprimierten Stimmung, nehmt es mir nicht übel.

Es sollte ein DMHP Slash one-shot sein, aber das ist nicht deutlich herausgekommen (das grüne-Augen-Ding mal ausgeschlossen), also benutzt eure Fantasie. ;)

Bekomme ich und somit auch Shadow ein Review? -blinzel-

-knuddel-

Dia


End file.
